Frank Eudy
was a houseguest on Big Brother 14 (US) and Big Brother 18 (US). Frank is known for being allies with Boogie & his showmance with Ashley Iocco. He is also known for being a threat against his fellow houseguests, nominated every week that he wasn't safe. Frank returned for BB18, winning the America's Favorite Houseguest award in BB14, and was a quick target once again. He is known for his alliance with Bridgette Dunning, being voted out as soon as he was not immune, and for his blowup with Da'Vonne Rogers. Due to being the first male to ever win six competitions (3 HoH's & 3 PoV's), which was accomplished in Big Brother 14, he is considered by many houseguests and viewers as one of the greatest physical competitors in Big Brother history. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Big Brother 14 Name: Frank Eudy Age: 28 Hometown: Marion, Ark. (living in Naples, Fla.) Occupation: Unemployed Three adjectives that describe you: Gregarious, interesting and engaging. Favorite Activities: Going to the beach, exercising and being around people. Most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Making sure my hair is camera ready all the time. Strategy for winning “Big Brother:” Absolutely. Numbers are important, so I want to set up a "Dream Team," all playing certain roles. I would need a Larry Bird, a good country boy or girl who's honest and competitive; a Charles Barkley, an unmovable object possibly with a bit of a harsh attitude; a Patrick Ewing, somebody that knows the game and is reliable; a Michael Jordan, somebody who's a baller that can win competitions; and me as Magic Johnson, friendly guy playing point and running the show. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most or least: Most: Chill Town - they were great at the game and great at entertaining. Least: Daniele - she wines and complains too much and was ungrateful to her dad for the chance to even make it on the show. What are you afraid of: I don't care for spiders or snakes. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: Paying for my braces while I was working through college. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… the difference between a stranger and a friend is an introduction. What would you take into the house and why: A phone…for the main purpose of getting information about the game from the outside world. What would you do if “Big Brother” made you famous: Do my best to make it sustainable, and try not to make an ass out of myself!http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/115099/ Big Brother 18 Age: 32 Hometown: Marion, AR Current city: Charlotte, NC Occupation: Medical sales rep Three adjectives that describe you: Personable, funny, and loud. Favorite activities: Going to dinner, watching movies, binge-watching TV, exercising, and being active, in general. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house? Walking through such bright lights when having to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? Mike "Boogie" Malin from Seasons 2 and 14 because he loves the show and plays a good and entertaining game. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? Get a group of guys that are big targets together and form a "BROalition," it’s targets protecting targets. My life's motto is... "If you don't like what's being said, change the conversation." —Don Draper, Mad Men What would you take into the house, and why? A desk fan for when I sleep, a TV for downtime, and a puppy because no one will evict the puppy.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215240/ Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History *'Note:' On week 5, Ashley was ineligible to compete in the Have/Have-Not competition due to a back injury, so Frank competed for her. He was on the winning team, granting Ashley Have rights for the week. *'Note: '''On week 7, since Frank opened Pandora's box, he was locked into the HOH room and could not compete in the GBOV competition. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - ''Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia *Frank is the son of former professional wrestler Sid Eudy (Better known by his ring name, Sid Vicious). *It was revealed by Robyn Kass, Big Brother's casting director, that Frank had been recruited at the time of season 11 and was a favorite of her's. Robyn eluted to the fact Frank was not a favorite of the producers, so that's why he kept getting rejected (seasons 12 and 13), But finally, he was cast for season 14. Also in her interview, Robyn stated Frank did make it into Big Brother 13's cast, but was dropped at the last second. Robyn did not say why. **Robyn later revealed Frank was a three time applicant before making it on season 14. *Having not voted in an eviction until Day 47, Frank holds to record for longest time survived in the game before casting an eviction vote. *He is the only evicted houseguest in Big Brother 18 to not be sent to a sequester house after their eviction. *Frank is tied with Shane Meaney and James Zinkand for the most consecutive Power of Veto wins with 3 in a row. *Frank is tied for the record for most competitions won by a male houseguest (6) with Shane Meaney, Ian Terry , Frankie Grande , Cody Calafiore , Steve Moses and Paul Abrahamian. He is the first male to do this in the history of the show. *Frank was the first HouseGuest to win HoH twice in Big Brother 14. *Frank is the second houseguest (and first male) to win at least 3 HoHs and 3 PoV competitions in a single season. The first houseguest to do so was Janelle Pierzina. *Frank, along with Diane Henry, are the only two people in BB history to win the Power of Veto during both parts of a double eviction week. *Frank is one of four HouseGuests to be nominated for eviction by an HOH who would later be expelled. He was nominated by Willie Hantz, who was expelled the following week. The other three HouseGuests who were nominated for eviction by an HOH who would later be expelled are Kara Monaco, Lydia Tavera, and Russell Kairouz. *The only two times Frank voted in Big Brother 14, he voted against the majority - thus he lasted 62 days without ever voting with a majority. *Frank is the first person to vote in both parts of a double eviction and vote with the minority both times. * Frank is the first person to wear two costumes in one season. * Frank was never a Have-Not on either of his seasons. * In multiple seasons he's played in, Frank has won 8 competitions in total(3 HoH's, 3 PoV's, and 2 Roadkill Competitions). * Both times he played, someone got evicted on the first day. * He is the first houseguest to ever win the Roadkill Competition. *Frank is the only houseguest to win the Roadkill Competition more than once in Big Brother 18 *Frank is the only evicted houseguest in Big Brother 18 to not have a chance in the Battle Back competition or the Jury buyback. **He was the only person who did not make jury phase or compete in BattleBack. *Frank was the first returning houseguest to be evicted in Big Brother 18. **He's also the only one that did not make the jury phase. **He's the only one that did not improve from his previous placement. **In addition, he is the only member of Category Four that did not make the jury phase. * Frank created controversy on the live feeds by sexually harassing female houseguests Zakiyah Everette and Da'Vonne Rogers. Frank slapped Zakiyah and told her "she was getting chubby." Then he also attempted to trip Da'Vonne multiple times, called her a slut and told her "shut your mouth woman" after she told him not to slap her butt. ** Frank also created another controversy by telling Da'Vonne Rogers and James Huling to not use their children respectively as strategy to make it jury (which neither of them ever planned to use as strategy). Both of them were very offended by this most notably James who vented to Natalie Negrotti about his comments as he had to leave his kids behind to play for them. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 14 (US) Contestants Category:Season 14 (US) Jury Members Category:7th Place Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:12th Place